


Take the Fall

by sillyrobotalien



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Other, also this is a rewrite of my first ever 4x fic, but also four is really sorry for the way they used to treat x, fluffy as a baby kitten, it takes place in between bfb 17 and 18 lol, they/them for four and x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyrobotalien/pseuds/sillyrobotalien
Summary: After the events of BFB 17, Four and X are ready to get back up to their usual friendly shenanigans. Until X falls.
Relationships: Four/X (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Take the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a rewrite of my first ever 4x fic!!! i say kind of cuz the premise is similar but a lotta stuff changed. it's also a little over twice as long as the original, soooo guess i keep winning

It was the afternoon. Birds were chirping, there was a cool breeze, and almost everyone was outside enjoying the wonderful weather.

But not Four and X.

Four and X were in their room together. X was sitting on the edge of their bed while Four was sitting on the floor in front of X, and the two of them were chatting it up. A playful joke here, a sincere compliment there; they were having a genuinely pleasant conversation.

One joke that Four made was so funny that it threw X into a laughing fit. Their laughter wouldn't stop. They just kept laughing, and laughing, and laughing, until...

"ACK!"

X fell off the bed and onto Four, pinning them down in the process as they tried to use their hands to protect their fall. 

The both of them immediately felt tension fill the air.

And what did they do?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. They didn't move, they didn't _make_ a move. No. Neither of them would budge even the slightest fraction of an inch from their position. The only thing they could do was stare into one another's eyes as each of them noticed the other's face flushing and their own heart beating faster.

The two of them had been best friends for practically their entire lives, and the two of them also mutually thought that their entire friendship had been leading up to this one very moment. Would they both finally get what they had been yearning for?

After what seemed like a thousand-billion-trillion eternities, Four was the first one to do anything. "U-um..." They averted their gaze, breaking eye contact with their co-host as their expression softened and they felt their muscles tense up.

X wanted to speak, but their mouth wouldn't form the words. They weren't sure whether to move, and they were afraid that simply getting off of Four and not acknowledging what happened would just make the atmosphere even more awkward. They were stuck, but they couldn't be for long; they _were_ the one who had Four pinned down.

X's racing thoughts were interrupted by Four's voice. "Are you gonna... do anything?" They shyly looked back up at X, who noticed the number's uncharacteristically soft, almost meek tone. 

"Uh... well..." X hesitated, struggling to say anything given the circumstances. What _could_ they say? How would they even say it? They were hardly ever the one to have to say things or initiate things, and while it felt strangely natural to do so in a romantic context with Four, they still weren't exactly sure of what to do. Putting trust in their instincts, they stuttered for a few moments before they managed a shaky "Can I...?" This was all they could bring themself to get out, however, so they redirected their gaze to Four's lips and hoped Four would realize what they meant.

Four stared at X for a moment, seemingly puzzled, but as they looked a little bit downwards they connected the dots in their head and started blushing furiously. They wordlessly nodded, looking back up at X and hesitantly mouthing a "please." Their face was considerably purple at this point, and docility reflected in their eyes. Their breathing seemed to be a little heavier than normal, and they subconsciously clenched their fists.

A tiny, bashful smirk stretched across X's face. "O-okay..." they muttered, finally pulling Four up and standing up so that their face was level with the number's. They softly stroked Four's cheek and gave it a small kiss. When they withdrew they noticed Four's somewhat dazed yet loving expression.

The two of them examined one another's features for a few moments. X noticed that Four's pupils were much wider than usual, and the smile on their face seemed to actually be genuine rather than the stoic, aloof one they usually wore. X's gaze gradually traveled down the number's face and to their lips.

X had always wondered what Four's lips might feel like on their own. It started out as a strange curiosity which, over time, slowly developed into a fantasy. But they had finally run out of excuses to stall making it a reality any longer. Four had given them permission. There was no reason for them to wait.

X let out a giggle and, wrapping both arms around Four, gently pulled them into a passionate kiss.

On the lips.

Despite Four expecting it, considering that X had just asked them, they still managed to find themself taken by surprise. Not that they opposed it; quite the opposite, in fact. Knowing that their best friend, their co-host, their favorite person shared the feelings that they'd had towards them for as long as they could remember? They were almost certain it had to be a dream, but they knew it wasn't. Nothing felt better than knowing it wasn't. They slowly closed their eyes and began to kiss X back.

X, upon noticing Four kissing them back, absentmindedly pulled Four deeper into the kiss, perhaps to maintain some feeling of control. This action yielded a soft moan from Four, who then pulled away a little in embarrassement, but didn't completely pull away from the kiss as they still wanted it to last longer. 

X embraced Four even tighter in response, this time close enough to where they could feel the number's heartbeat. Time seemed to slow down, nearing a complete stop. The two hosts felt only calm, realizing how close they were to one another.

Four and X pulled away from each other briefly, only to catch their breath, and immediately started kissing again afterwards. They repeated this for a couple of minutes, each kiss even better than the last, before they slowly withdrew one final time. 

After the both of them were done kissing, they simply stared at one another, love filling their gazes. They did this for a few moments before X sat down and gave Four a hug, cuddling them close. Four hugged back and said something that X thought they would never hear them say.

"I love you."

X was stunned. "Love... you love me?"

Four nodded. "I do." They averted their gaze and pulled away from the hug. "I'm... not entirely sure what it means, yet; what it means to love. But..." they paused and looked back at X, taking on a more confident expression. "But I know, with every fiber of my being, that I love you, X," they asserted. "You're a very special person, and I have no idea where I'd be now without you."

X gave a sweet smile, pleasantly surprised by the number's kind words. "Oh, Four, that's-"

Four placed a finger in front of their mouth to signal them not to speak, and continued. "But... I also know that I haven't been a very good friend to you." They looked away once again. "I've said and done many hurtful, mean things to you. I never really realized it until a little while ago, and I guess even when I did, it took me a while to figure out the right way to tell you that I'd finally acknowledged it." Their previous soft expression had been replaced by a more solemn one. 

They then hesitated for a moment on the next words, stutters and mutters coming out, but not a full, coherent sentence. When they finally figured out how to explain their thoughts, they let out a heavy sigh and grabbed one of X's hands, suddenly locking the variable's gaze.

"I'm trying my best to be better, but I think I need to _promise you_ that I'll be better, too. And that starts with an apology. So, X... for every time I've screeched you; for every time I've insulted you; for every time I've hurt you, in any way; I am truly and sincerely sorry. I promise never to do it again."

X stared at Four for a few moments in shock. Sure, they had expected an apology from Four at some point, but it seemed so out of left field. How were they supposed to respond to that?

"...You really promise?"

Four nodded. "I really promise."

It didn't take long for a beam to stretch across X's face, tears forming at the corners of their eyes. "Oh, Four..." They sobbed, before throwing their arms around their best friend and breaking into tears. "I-I'm so happy..."

Four was a little confused for a moment, but, upon realizing that X was crying happy tears, smiled and hugged back. "That's all I've ever wanted for you, you know. I may not have been the best at showing it back then, but I've always, always wanted you to be happy." They began to gently stroke X's back. "I thought a lot about how I didn't see your smile enough; it broke my heart because I adore your smile. I'm hoping that me being better to you will mean I get to see it more often."

"It will, Four," X insisted. "I _know_ it will!" They sobbed and looked up at Four, giving them their very sincerest smile, adoration clear in their loving gaze. "And... I love you, too."

For the first time in forever, they both had a feeling that everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i really really hope you enjoyed!!! be sure to check out my other fic, My Remainder, as well if you haven't already!!!! and thank you so much for reading!!!!


End file.
